deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RoboCop vs Seryu Ubiquitous
Description Cyborgs, justice and a large arsenal describe these two perfectly. Interlude (Cue Invader) There are a lot of characters who will do anything to make sure justice reigns supreme. Whether or not their views on it are truly correct, some of them even got cybernetic enhancements to help them. Such as Alexander James Murphy, the RoboCop. And Seryu Ubiquitous, the Imperial Police officer. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. RoboCop It's no secret that the streets of Detroit are not a very pleasant place. However, in the future its problems go from bad to worse. With financial disaster and a crime rate now higher than ever, the city had all but collapsed. In hopes of solving the issue its mayor gave the city to the president of the mega-corporation Omni Consumer Products, or OCP. The city's police department was doing no better from Detroit's condition, with mass underpayment resulting in the precinct becoming chaotic and dysfunctional. However, the recent transfer Alexander James Murphy set himself apart from the majority of his fellow officers. An optimistic and mild-mannered cop, Alex had a loving wife and son. Little did Alex know his first call would change his life forever. Along with his hardened veteran partner Anne Lewis, Murphy investigated a robbery in progress and split up during the ensuing shootout. When his partner was knocked out Murphy found himself cornered by gang members. The gang members and their leader Clarence Boddicker opened fire on the defenseless officer, blowing holes throughout his entire body. Although he was later found by a medical team, they pronounced him dead. And dead is what he was, until OCP stepped in. OCP saw this as an opportunity to test their plan for improving law enforcement. They took in Alex's body and performed cybernetic implants on it, reviving him as the cyborg RoboCop. Despite his memory being completely wiped, RoboCop would soon find out who he used to be. From then on he would struggle with both upholding the law and retaining his humanity. When it comes to that first thing RoboCop's main weapon is an Auto 9 pistol. Along with standard ammunition the Auto 9's ammunition comes in armor-piercing bullets, flechettes, explosive bullets, non-lethal bullets and seeker bullets. His Cobra Assault Cannon is an experimental anti-material rifle that fires explosive rounds powerful enough to destroy cars and shops. To avoid something that strong missing, the cannon comes with a large electronic aid for sighting. RoboCop can replace his normal arm with the Gunarm. The Gunarm's primary weapon is a Calico Submachine Gun, but it can also be outfitted with a flamethrower or a rocket launcher. Guns aside, RoboCop carries around tactical ordnance grenades. These bombs can be set to 10 charge levels which decide how destructive they are. The grenades are sticky and come in standard explosive, electro-field or inflatable sack varieties. Built into his right fist is the terminal strip, a device used for downloading information from data ports. However, it doesn't take a psychic to predict what else he can use such a sharp object for. RoboCop kills Clarence Boddicker with the terminal strip Outside of his weapons RoboCop has a flightpack which can fly at subsonic speed. Built into his legs are two rambolts, which anchor his body into the ground to stop getaway cars in their tracks. Speaking of his body it is composed of reinforced titanium laminated with Kevlar, a factor that makes it insanely durable to say the least. Programmed into his software is a targeting system, a thermograph, a video recorder and an audio recorder. RoboCop has pulled a crook through a wall, survived getting punched through a wall, punched through a metal door, pushed back RoboCop 2's arm, which flipped over an armored truck, survived a massive gas explosion and caught a bullet in his hand. Unfortunately, his movement without his jetpack is rather slow. He runs on a battery, which would normally not be an issue in a fight since it lasts 24 hours, but too much damage can drain it quicker. His prime directives render him physically incapable of taking action against children or OCP members and his cybernetic nature makes him vulnerable to being reprogrammed. But with the latter directive having been removed, Alex ultimately became even more effective as a police officer after his near-demise. Reporter: Robo, excuse me, Robo. Any special message for all the kids watching at home? RoboCop: Stay out of trouble. Seryu Once upon a time a nameless empire ruled over 200,000 square kilometers of land with an iron fist. Poverty, corruption and economic recession ran rampant throughout this government's reign. To ensure their authority did not go unenforced, the Empire held its own imperial police force. One of the Imperial Police's officers had a daughter name Seryu Ubiquitous. When Seryu's father was killed in the line of duty she developed a very strong desire to uphold justice and punish evil. To help acquire her goal she trained in martial arts with Captain Ogre. Then Ogre was killed by rebel forces as well, making Seryu turn to the scientist Doctor Stylish to give her bodily modifications in hopes of making herself even stronger. These modifications turned her into a cyborg warrior. Afterwards, Seryu was recruited to join the Jaegers, a special police squad designed to combat criminals and the rebel assassin group Night Raid, due to her possessing an ancient mystical relic known as a Teigu. Seryu's basic weapons are a pair of dual tonfa-like pistols usable for both offense and defense. As a result of Stylish's body modifications Seryu has two guns in her arms to use if they're ever cut off and a secret gun in her mouth. Her Teigu in question is Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires. For obvious reasons she just calls it Koro. It may resemble a small dog at first but on command it can turn into a humongous beast. In this activated form Koro grows muscular arms, has several pairs of rotating teeth and could regenerate most forms of damage. Oh God, what the hell is that thing? Like most other Teigu, Hekatonkheires has a Trump Card technique which is used as a sort of last resort. Koro's Trump Card is Berserker, which makes it even stronger and grants it the power to unleash a stunning roar. Ah, it got even worse! As another result of Stylish's experiments Koro has ten weapons known as the Judgement of the Ten Heavenly Kings stored in its body. In the heat of a fight Seryu can interchange her limbs with any of the weapons. Number 1 is Shinkou's Ball of Justice, basically a giant flail. Number 2 is a set of 4 rocket turrets used to send out a barrage of missiles and Number 3 is a giant sword. Number 4 takes the form of a hookshot while Number 5 is Enma's Spear of Justice, a huge drill usable for shredding opponents, being launched as a projectile or exploding. Number 6 is a large armored missile, Number 7 is a powerful anti-tank rifle named Taizan's Cannon of Justice and Number 8 is another missile-launching arm. Number 9 is the Justice City Detector, a radar that can detect all beings in a certain range, and the Final Number is Chakravartin Furnace of- Let me guess, justice. Actually, Furnace of Five Hells. O...kay. Furnace of Five Hells is a self-destruct technique used as a last resort where she detonates her body using an explosive device in her head. Occasionally she combines numbers 2, 7 and 8 to pull of the Justice Volley Fire attack. Seryu is strong enough to make a crater on a street with a kick, easily massacre dozens of attackers at once, keep up with and take hits from Sheele, endure undergoing painful body modifications, having her arms cut off twice and survived getting sliced clean in half. However, Seryu is completely psychotic. She believed the corruption of the Empire to be correct while all who opposed it to be evil, leading to her becoming sadistic and so devoted to "justice" she ended up exploding herself and Koro just to take out one assassin. It didn't even work because the assassin escaped. But if you ever somehow find yourself in the Empire, make sure not to break the law while she's around. "Finally...we finally meet, Night Raid! I'm Seryu Ubiquitous of the Imperial Police. In the name of absolute justice, I shall make evil pay, here and now!" Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle In the middle of night, a thief is desperately running from someone who is off-screen. A small being resembling a dog catches up to him. It blocks his path. "Alright Koro, destroy this evildoer!" The "dog" suddenly grows to a massive size, with proportionately large teeth to compensate. "No, shit, no, no!" Before Koro can devour the thief he is shot through the head by an unknown person. Koro turns around to see who it was. The person was RoboCop, holding his Auto 9 Pistol. As Koro growls at the cop Seryu reveals herself and catches up with him. Seryu questions the man. "Hey, who are you?" "Seryu Ubiquitous, you are under arrest for over 30 counts of murder." The thief uses the confrontation as a cover to escape. "Hey, wai-" "Come quietly or there will be trouble." "You bastard, you just let that monster escape! In the name of justice I will kill you!" Seryu pulls out her tonfa guns and aims them at him. "Dead or alive...." RoboCop points his pistol at Seryu. "...you are coming with me." FIGHT! Both officers open fire on each other at the same time, RoboCop tanking Seryu's bullets and Seryu dodging RoboCop's. Noticing her bullets were doing nothing, she switched to using the tonfa guns to block and had Koro attack. "Koro, bulk up!" Koro's arms grew from long stubs to hulking biceps with hands on the ends of them. "Attack!" With the new arms Koro throws a barrage of punches at RoboCop, the cyborg police officer reacting by blocking them. Alex activates his rambolts to hold his ground and catches one of the punches, ending the bombardment. Murphy places a standard level 4 ordnance grenade on the arm which shortly detonates, completely blowing its arm off. Koro slugs Murphy with its other arm but he catches this one too, then lifting and throwing the Teigu a few meters away. After deactivating his rambolts RoboCop is ambushed by an assault from Seryu herself. Two tonfa strikes, a punch and a kick slightly throw his footing off balance but he counters by turning his right hand into a fist and bringing out the terminal strip. This leads to a duel between the strip and the tonfas, ending with Seryu hitting him in his visor but Alex lacerating her across the stomach. Seryu lets out a small yell of pain while a pissed Hekatonkheires appears behind Alexander. An incoming double-handed smash from the Teigu forces RoboCop to equip his flightpack and fly out of the way. The airborne cyber-cop equips his Gunarm and lets the bullets rain on Seryu with its Calico Submachine Gun. Launching off her right arm to reveal her own gun, the Jaeger shoots back. A shootout between the arm guns erupts at this point, both sides dodging each other's bullets until Alex uses his other hand pull out his Auto 9 again and fire an explosive bullet at her. Koro jumps in front of his owner to shield her from the bullet, though such strong ammunition puts a hole through his body. Seryu looks up to find him, Murphy managing to evade her sight. "Dammit, where'd he go? Koro, Number 9!" The Teigu bites on her gun arm to replace it with the Justice City Detector. It shows the Imperial Officer RoboCop was just behind her. "Alright, Number 7!" Koro bites her arm again to swap the detector with Taizan's Cannon of Justice. She aims the large rifle at Alex and fires. The blast from the cannon hits the flightpack's right shoulder pad, damaging it and causing RoboCop to soar around uncontrollably. A few seconds of this and Alexander finally achieved unlatching the flight pack. Ubiquitous takes the chance to go at him with her other weapons. "Number 3!" Koro changes the cannon to the Sung Dynasty Blade. Seryu swings the giant sword at Alex, only for it to break against his titanium Kevlar-laminated body. "Number 1!" Hekatonkheires gives her Shinkou's Ball of Justice. The Jaeger swings the flail at her enemy but he changes his Gunarm to flamethrower mode. He uses the flames to form a blade of pure fire and slice the spiked ball clean in half. "Ah-Number 8!" Seryu's arm is turned into a missile launcher, which she used to launch a large armored missile. In return, RoboCop launches his own missile from his Gunarm. The two rockets eliminate the other upon contact. "(*grunt* I don't have many other options left....)" Seryu dashes back. "Koro, go berserk!" The Imperial Arm's already muscular body grew even more pumped up, turning red and more vicious while it was at it. The first thing berserk Koro did was release a loud roar with the intent of stunning. For RoboCop, not only did his cybernetic nature prevent it from having any effect but he figured to use his audio recording to his advantage. Murphy recorded the roar then played it back, stunning both Seryu and her Teigu instead. With both of his foes temporarily paralyzed the Detroit officer pulls out a Cobra Assault Cannon and fires at Koro, blowing nearly its entire body to chunks. "Koro, no!" RoboCop next aimed the assault cannon at Seryu. "It looks like you will be coming with me dead." Before he can pull the trigger, his body suddenly slows down and kneels over. A peer through his vision showed the reason. "WARNING: VERY LOW BATTERY" The effects of Koro's roar wear off, allowing Seryu to regain her balance as her Teigu regenerated the rest of its body as fast as it could, although the damage meant it came back in dormant form. "Come on, he's down! We have to finish this!" Koro musters the strength to engulf Seryu's entire body, equipping her with Numbers 2, 7 and 8 simultaneously. "Justice will prevail! Justice Volley Fire!" A massive storm of missiles rained from all of Seryu weapons, hitting the helpless RoboCop head-on and causing massive destruction. The only thing to emerge from the explosions is RoboCop's charred helmet. K.O.! Seryu and Koro rest while Alex's helmet just lays there. Results Injustice has been served. On the surface it seemed like RoboCop was more durable. However Seryu tanked hits from Sheele's Extase, which has cut through Incursio, an armor with similar durability to Murphy's. Take that away and Alex would still have to get past Koro in order to take down Seryu. While RoboCop would likely be able to detect Koro's core, actually being able to destroy it is a different story. Reaching the core would require going through Koro's body, which has tanked blasts from Pumpkin. Pumpkin was powerful enough to destroy a good chunk of a forest, a feat no weapon in RoboCop's arsenal could match. If the fight ever became up close and personal Seryu's martial arts training would let her triumph Alex, an enemy who has no measures for close-quarters combat. When comparing their weapons Seryu's much more overall destructive and bombarding arsenal would be able to wear down RoboCop's battery and destroy him. Looks like RoboCop just bombed. The winner is Seryu Ubiquitous. Category:Cropfist Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017